Let's fall in love again
by 0oHarleyQuinno0
Summary: (AU/AH) First year, they went to every corner of world, made love every other night. Second year, little disappointments had taken over. Third year, they started to quarrel over little things. Now they can't stand each other. Finally they thought it's best to part their ways. But can they? ONE-SHOT


_Title:_ Let's fall in love again

 _Pairing:_ Klaus, Caroline

 _Summary:_ (AU/AH) First year, they went to every corner of world, made love every other night. Second year, little disappointments had taken over. Third year, they started to quarrel over little things. Now they can't stand each other. Finally they thought it's best to part their ways. But can they?

 _Note:_ Just one-shot. Rating M for smut and mature themes. Only for entertainment purpose. I mean no offense to anyone. Please leave a comment =) Thanks for checking into this story.

* * *

 *****Let's fall in love again*****

"It's over," Caroline mumbled.

"It's over," Klaus nodded.

A tear leaked down from her eyes. Unlike Caroline, Klaus had masked his true emotions. Both stood there in silence, in their apartment which Klaus had gifted her on their second year.

"I have to leave," she stated.

Klaus licked the corner of his lip, "It's late now. You can leave tomorrow."

She let out a bitter chuckle, "Like you care." Her words cut him like a sharp knife. That was what she understood? In all these years, had she never felt how much he cared for her, how much he loved her?

"Your wish," he hissed and walked away from there into bathroom.

As he left, more tears rolled down to her cheeks. She hated this. She hated this pain that was caused by him. She shouldn't have let him in. But she couldn't control herself. No one would like to stay in control when a guy was head over heels to them.

 *****Let's fall in love again*****

 _"One whiskey please."_

 _Caroline nodded pouring a drink to her regular customer. She smiled briefly and turned back to her work. "You weren't there last night," he commented taking in drink._

 _She was surprised with the fact that he actually recognized her absence. "I wasn't feeling well, Mr. Mikaelson," she answered._

 _"Hope you're fine now, sweetheart," he smiled warmly. Caroline blushed, "Yes, thank you." He watched at her intently. Both of them were well aware of the fact that something else was going on between them. They could feel that heat, that chemistry. Whenever he called her 'love' or 'sweetheart' Caroline would melt instantly. She had crush on him from the day one he entered that bar. But Caroline was slowly coming into conscious that it wouldn't last long. Her dreams would fade away. There was a lot difference between them both._

 _"I've got another job," she admitted bluntly._

 _He popped up brows. Clearly he hadn't expected that coming from her. She shrugged her shoulders, "Just thought to tell you."_

 _"Which means I can no longer see you," he stated. A sad smile crept to her face as she nodded. Silence engulfed them and not a minute later he spoke, "Well—I want to ask something then."_

 _Hope filled in her as she waited for him to continue, "I'd like to take you on a date. If it's ok with you."_

 _Caroline bit her lip. Certainly she hadn't had that coming. "Definitely, Mr. Mikaelson," she confirmed immediately. He chuckled; his stormy blues were shining. She swore that there was nothing exquisite than those eyes._

 _"At least start now calling me Klaus," he winked._

 *****Let's fall in love again*****

And then one date was made two. Two to four, four to uncountable dates. He admitted that he was regular to that bar because of her, to see her. And finally he came up with an idea of living together. Caroline couldn't more joyous than she was then. Those were happy days.

She still couldn't believe it's all over. Wiping messy face, Caroline packed her suitcase. By the time she left, there should be no traces of her in this place. She didn't want to disturb him again. Her presence would only make things worse. It was his statement.

Caroline thought to leave without any goodbye, but her heart was screaming at her. So she found him back in hall, on the couch, leaned front on his legs. She placed her suitcase in front of him and murmured, "I'm leaving."

His gaze was down as if trying to shoot laser beam through it. She went on, "You're free to do anything. I'll no longer bother you. Find someone who's ready to accept whatever you do," she said latter with acidic tone.

He glared at her, "You too, Caroline."

She scoffed, "Of course, this time I'll choose someone who knows the real meaning of love."

Immediately a picture of someone touching his Caroline emerged in his mind. He clenched his fists taking a step towards her. "Don't you dare pointing at me, Caroline. I've given you everything before you managed to snap your fingers," he growled closing the distance.

"How wrong if you think all I need is those lifeless things, Klaus?" she snarled in the same tone. "All I wanted was your attention!"

"Congratulations for the last discovery!" he spat, "From the day I saw you, you were given all the attention."

She snorted crossing her arms, "Right. Take out that point. You know something Klaus? That affection you had once showed me was gone. Everything was gone after one year."

Klaus sighed in frustration, "Life won't be same, Caroline. We had enjoyed for one year, but it was time that we should get serious about ourselves."

"Getting serious doesn't mean that we should forget ourselves, Klaus," she countered emotionally. "We were in love, nothing had ever stood in our way—but then you've changed. You've changed a lot!"

"You are the one that changed, Caroline," he told off.

She let out sarcastic chuckle, "Yep, that's right. I'm the one who grew detached day after day."

Klaus sighed tiredly. "You're no longer taking in my words. I understand, you're angry with me. I know I made mistakes. But my love towards you wasn't a lie. Never."

Caroline bit her lip as more tears surfaced her eyes. "Good," she muttered shakily, "Now I'm leaving." He gave up and stretched out his hand, "Fine. That's the way."

They both gaped while nodding at each other for minutes. She breathed out and took her suitcase; didn't look back till she reached the door. He just stared at her back hoping that she wouldn't leave.

Turning back she found him watching her with teary face. "I love you, too, Klaus," she let out those words painfully. He snorted at her admission. Klaus knew it, of course. They might quarrel, but their affection didn't vanish.

"Please don't go, Caroline." He said anxiously taking steps in her direction. She let out a huff. And he quickly closed that space; shutting the door he grabbed her waist. "Don't go," he said this time with more force, almost like a growl.

"I don't want to," she admitted curling hands around his neck.

Not even thinking twice, he persuaded her mouth. His hands were pressing her body to him. All of sudden he felt overprotective rewinding their conversation. He couldn't picture _his_ Caroline with someone else. No way! No one should come in between them.

When they pulled back, she murmured against his lips, "I can't even think of other person, Klaus."

He smirked running a finger across her lower lip. Yeah, they both would share same thoughts. They were made for each other. And they need not wait for anyone to certify their bond. She was his and he was hers. His emotions channeled into a new level.

He claimed her lips while heaving her up and curled her legs around him while he pressed her against the door.

"I want you. Now." He growled every word. His lips were now on her slender neck. Caroline supported herself by placing her hands on him. She enjoyed how he sucked; he bit her softly earning a moan from her. Inhaling her strawberry scent, he peppered hot and open mouth kisses all the way from her neck to her restrained breasts.

Her eyes mirrored his lust as he carried her to their bedroom. He wasn't planning for foreplay then. He wanted to claim her as his. And that too as soon as possible. Placing her on bed he removed his shirt which was later followed by other garments.

She found his erection sprang free. Even she wanted to get rid of her jeans and tank top. He helped throughout the process. "No more arguments from now on, Caroline," he said his voice completely dripping of new emotion which Caroline exactly couldn't figure out. She barely nodded when his hand was touching _her_ through panty. Klaus let out a groan finding wetness there. _For him._

He was contented with the fact what he could do to her. She need not tell it out loud. Her head sank into the feather pillow when he caressed her exposed nipples till they went hard. Just like that he dragged the last fabric on her body.

Caroline was gone; she was gone into her past. How could she forget all those things he did for her? How could she be so cold and ignored the way he loved? She was a real bitch for pushing him around. She hated herself, now, for that.

A hiss escaped from her lips when he finally filled her. His lips were on her dark mounds; it was completely driving her crazy when he moved at the same time. She managed to grasp his hair and pour kisses on his face.

"I'm sorry—sorry—sorry," she mumbled to him quietly. "I won't hurt you again." He smiled wiping a tear from her face, "I'm sorry too." Brushing blond hair from her face, he kissed her cheek. Her hands were on his back as she bucked her hips against him.

His pace fastened and found her getting close. Klaus cooed in her ears, "Come for me, my love." With final thrust Klaus climaxed along with her. She brought his lips closer and pressed hers on them. Her tongue explored every inch of his mouth like it was her first.

He sat up and didn't leave her in the process. She kissed his jaw and traced her lips down to his neck. He moaned with a wee smile playing on his lips. Pushing him on his back, Caroline sat on top of him exploring every inch of his body with her mouth. She made a way downwards from his neck to torso, abs and hips. Her fingers fondled his shaft and earned a growl in response.

Soon her lips were around him. Klaus convulsed cussing to himself. His hands gripped her curls as she went on giving him that sucking treatment. He was on edge when she brought her face back and claimed her lips. Klaus made her sink on top of him. She was moaning and adjusting to his length when he thrust into her.

Caroline breathed out and soon he spilled into her. "God, Klaus!" she gasped.

She flipped her hair to aside and started riding him. His hands urged her movements. She leaned front and skimmed his cheek with her lips. Klaus was all in haze; barely kept his eyes open while he enjoyed every single moment with her.

As far as he was conscious, he captured the picture of his blonde goddess. The dim lights in that room fell upon her body and because of sweat beads that were forming she appeared shiny. She was his goddess. And he would do anything for her. If she wanted him to spend more time with her, he would certainly. To keep her happy, he must do. From now on, he shouldn't see tears in her eyes.

"Klaus," she hissed and her orgasm followed. He called out her name.

They didn't know how long all those actions took place. Completely lost track of time.

Caroline smiled staring out nowhere while running fingers in his sandy hair. Klaus was breathing against her neck and she was comfortable with his weight on her. Her nose pressed into his hair and inhaled the apricot smell.

"I thought that I had almost lost you today," he murmured.

"And I you," she laughed quietly.

"Next time if you think of leaving me again, I'll drag you back in here and wouldn't mind fucking you till you became sore."

"That's cruel," she huffed.

"You won't give me another option—Hey, I wanna ask you something," he raised his head and gazed into her eyes. She nodded as he fought the confusion. A smirk crept to his lips as he spoke, "Marry me?"

Caroline blinked a couple of times before she opened and closed her mouth in shock. He sighed, "Sorry for not asking in a romantic kind of way. But it's—anyway, tell me."

She bit her cheek inwardly still trying to process what he said. Not that she didn't like his idea she wasn't expecting now, in that moment. He caressed her cheek, "You might probably be thinking that we can't stay together if we keep on quarreling like this." He smiled as he added, "I can't promise that we will not fight again but I can definitely say that after those fights we won't part our ways."

She gaped at him as he continued, "I promise I'll never let you go, and—"

"Yes," she said.

"What?" he lifted brows.

"Let's marry," she assured.

He grinned capturing her lips. "I know. You can't stay away from me," he said smugly. She tittered, "When we'll have our wedding?"

"Now?"

She laughed again, "Klaus." She admonished playfully.

"Tomorrow?" he suggested.

"Be serious!"

"A week from now?"

Caroline giggled, "We should tell our families. Do you remember that you've to ask my dad for my hand?"

Klaus scoffed, "No way I'll see your father." She was completely aware of the fact that both Klaus and Bill, her father, had no common ground. More than twice she tried to get them together. But men and their egos—their egos were bigger than this universe.

"Pretty please?" she made puppy face.

Klaus crossed his hands while shaking his head. "Nope."

"Pretty please with cherries on top?" she blinked her bright blues.

He smirked, "Still a big, fat no."

"Pretty please with kisses on top?" she asked seductively making patterns on his chest.

Klaus opened his mouth to protest and closed quickly, "Maybe I have to think."

 *****Let's fall in love again*****


End file.
